ay-man one-shots
by Scarrffie
Summary: This is a collection of one-shots that are lemon and is based mostly with yaoi and some yuri don't like don't read! This will mostly have Allen in here since I'm obsessed with him! I know the poor guy! Rated M for reason!
1. Chapter 1

Hey! I'm pretty mess up. So this is a one-shot with Allen getting raped! He gets raped by men, woman, strangers, akumas, noah, innocence, crown clown you name it and it'll probably happen! Even Krory's flowers ~~~~ I'm pretty messed up ~! Hope you like it! The first one is Tyki x Allen. The Noah of pleasure gets to start this one-shot~~~~~ Nu nosebleeds lady's or men!

The Pleasurable~ Ride

Allen just came back from a stressful mission. He wished he could just go to the spa and relax….. He sighs and gets on the train heading for a place to sit. Every compartment was taken, but one! He gets inside and sits in a seat looking out the window. It wasn't long until they reached another town as some people got on. And one of the people was the Noah of pleasure~!

Tyki walked around, and couldn't find a spot to sit until he reached a certain exorcist compartment. He smirked and got into his white form (sorry if it sounds racist! I'm not racist I swear!) and walked in, "Is it okay if I sit here?"

Allen nods. "Go ahead." he tried to sound as nice as possible. Allen really didn't want to talk to anyone or see anyone. He was that stressed, but that doesn't stop him from being nice to a total stranger, or so he thought.

Tyki nods and sits down. He notice the stressful look in Allen's eyes. Allen looked back out the window trying not tpo stare and be polite, "What's up with you? You seem stressed." Tyki pointed out.

Allen looks at Tyki trying to seem confused, "What do you mean?". He didn't want to talk about it especially with a "total stranger", if only he knew it was Tyki.

"You seem stressed from something. What happened?" he asks.

"I really don't want to talk about it." the younger of the two says looking back out the window.

Tyki was stressed himself. He usually takes his stress out on woman or men, but he couldn't find any that would help his little promblem. He smirks, 'If I fuck Allen and kill him afterward it would be killing two birds with one stone AND the Earl will finally get off my back.' Tyki thought to himself smirking a little.

Allen looked back not liking the smirk on the older man's face, "Why are you smirking?"

Tyki gets up and walks over grabbing Allen by his neck, "You probably don't recognize me, shounen, but maybe this will help." Tyki gets into his Noah's form as Allen's eyes widen.

"T-Tyki!" oh Allen knew him alright. He was the man that destroyed his innocence and tried to kill him TWICE! He glares up at the Noah hatred showing in his eyes as he could barely breath. 'What does he want?' Allen thought even know he already knew the answer, well part of it.

"Oh good, you do remember. I thought you might have forgotten." Tyki says in a mocking tone as he pins Allen by his neck loosing his grip so the shounen could breath.

Allen took in big gulps of air. He thought he was going to pass out. "Wh-what are y-you going to do to me….?" the white head asked a little breathless.

"Well you see I'm a bit stressed myself. Nobody has helped me with my little problem, and it so happens that you can help it… With your tight little ass." the older man smirked at Allen's feared face.

Allen couldn't believe what Tyki just said! First of all because his ass isn't sooo tight. One of the reasons why he was stressed because an akuma raped him not too long ago! And he had to satisfied someone else! God his girlfriend, Callie, was going to be sooo pissed.

"Do you remember my power?" Tyki asked the scared little white head.

He glares at Tyki as he smirks, "Good, you didn't. Well I guess we are going straight to the point." Allen didn't like the sound of that. 'I'm going to get raped! Again! Twice in one day…. -sighs- I have seriously bad luck….'

Tyki leans down to the little shounen's ear, "If you put on a good show I'll reward you." the young exorcist was a bit confused by what the Noah meant.

"Show?" Allen asked confused.

"Yep, but if you don't-" Tyki put one of his golem flesh eating, but really beautiful, dangerous butterflies in the white head. "-this butterfly gets to eat you."

Allen's eyes widen. How could he perform this "show" without knowing what this "show" is! A puppet show? Magic show? But Allen was way too smart to know that's not what the older man meant by "show". "And exactly what is this 'show' you speak of?" he asked.

Tyki smirked, "Innocent, now we can't have that. By show I mean pleasure yourself." The younger of the two blushed. Oh he's masturbate before many times since Callie doesn't want to have sex yet. "Your not that innocent." Tyki said slyly. "Now show me what you can do." Tyki sits by Allen, just in case.

Allen looks down and started to unbutton his pants and he unzips is taking his pants off and boxers in the process. Allen takes his innocence hand and starts to stroke himself fast and rough, but not too hard or too rough. If Allen's careful he can give himself sooo much pleasure with his left hand then his right, but if he isn't he can scrape himself real bad. Allen lays back closing his eyes moaning.

Tyki licks his lips a bit. The exorcist was way bigger than he should be! By the looks of it he was 8 inch and thick!

"Nghh~~~" Allen's sweet moan went from his mouth to Tyki's dick making him harder. "Mmm~… Ahh~ Nghh~!" the younger kept moaning out.

Tyki couldn't handle it from every moan that came out made him want to fuck the boy. HARD. He knew he had to strain himself. Tyki's member throb painfully. He wan- no he needed to do something quick. He didn't know how longer he could put up with it.

Allen felt the all to familiar heat in the pit of his stomach. "I-I'm going-" before he could finished he cummed in his hand, and on his face, neck, and a little bit on his chest, as he started to pant really loudly. Sweat was falling off the side of his face as he opened his eyes haft way tired.

"That was quiet the show, shounen." Tyki got up walking over to Allen. "My little friend is aching you know what that means?" Tyki didn't give Allen a chance to answer. "Suck me."

Allen gulps. Suck him? Is he serious? "That was an order." the Noah told him glaring. Allen shackling reached out undoing his pants pulling them down along with the guys boxers making the Noah's member standing proud and tall. Allen gawks at it. Their was no way in HELL that would fit ANYWHERE! (AN: Am I the only one that laughs when someone says that and the other one always proves it wrong?)

Tyki got annoyed and forced his member in Allen's mouth, using his powers of course ;), moaning at the hot wet tightness. He started to thrust making Allen deep throat him.

Tears started to form in the white heads eyes. How could he let this happen? What did he do to disserve this? Well he did cut Kanda's hair to his chin, but still! Tyki couldn't hold it in the little shounen's mouth was so hot and tight! It made him wonder how the boy's ass would feel like.

Tyki cummed into Allen's mouth. Allen swallowed on reflexes as more tears fell from his eyes. Tyki smirked and pulled out as the younger one of the two whimpered.

The train stopped and Tyki sighed since it was his stopped. "We'll have to finish this later this is my stop." Tyki put his pants back on before leaving with his butterfly. "Until next time shounen."

As soon Tyki was out of sight Allen put his boxers and pants back on ashamed of himself. He couldn't stop crying. At least nobody saw, right?

Scarrffie: I know I never got to the good part… Gomen! I didn't want to make it too long so part two is going to be next! I hoped you like it and please review!


	2. Chapter 2 (part two)

Every since that incident on the train ride Allen's been a bit jumpy lately…. Every time Callie try to ask him why he was so depressed he would lie and fake smile before walking away. 'Does he take me for a fool?' Callie wonder. She was always able to tell if Allen was lying and hiding his emotions. She sighed thinking he just needed some space.

Allen got to his room locking the door before taking off his exorcist coat and boots sitting on his bed. He sighed. He hated lying to Callie, but he didn't want to talk about it. It's been three months and two weeks in four days since it happened. Yes he remember! During those days he's been getting nightmares about Tyki jumping him!

Some of his nightmares were disturbing! It was always the same thing! Tyki jumping him, but the only thing different is where he got jumped at! They were:

-Komui's Office

-A library

-Another train ride

-An inn

-Infront of the Earl's rocking chair

-AND MORE!

He heard a dark chuckle coming from the other side of the room. He froze; terrified in his own fear. "T-Tyki." he stuttered. The Noah stepped out of the shadows. "Shounen," Tyki smirked. "you missed me? Because I've been dieing to see you again."

Allen looked at him terrified shaking his head no. "Oh well." Tyki told him. Tyki walks over smirking making Allen lay down with a hard shove. Allen tried to fight back, but it was like fighting a brick wall!

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, shounen." Tyki warned him. The exorcist stopped. He didn't want anything to happen. Who knows what Tyki would do! Tyki, using his Noah powers, took off both of their clothes. The white head blushed as cold air hit his dick, but that's not the reason why he blushed. Tyki's big hard cock is what made him blush.

Tyki smirks, "Like what you see?" the albino looks away blushing. The Noah chuckles at his reaction as he kissed down the exorcist's neck loving the red marks he leaves on Allen's skin.

Allen shivered at the pleasure. He hated that Tyki could change his emotions as fast as a person can snap. He tries to push Tyki away not wanting to go through with it.

The Noah is very annoyed at this. He grabs Allen's wrist tying him to the bed post with some rope he found in the Allen's room. "Now that that's out of the way." Tyki smirks as the younger of the two whimpers in fear not sure what's going to happen to him exactly. If he tries to brake the rope Tyki would only do something even worst to him!

Tyki places it at his entrance about to thrust in. "W-Wait! Don't you have l-lube!?" Allen almost yelled. Tyki sighs. "Do you have any?" Allen shakes his head no, "But I have Callie's strawberry champagne lotion."

"Go get it." the Noah ordered taking Allen out of the ropes; wondering why he has that. Allen nods going over to his bathroom getting it out before walking back handing it to Tyki. The older of the two starts to slick it up with the lotion as the other one lied down back on the bed letting Tyki tie him back to the bed not wanting to feel the wrath. When Tyki thought it was slick enough he thrust into Allen in one quick swift move shielding it with the exorcist ass.

The younger of the two screams feeling like he was ripping apart from the inside out by the Noah's big hard-on cock. Tyki smirked, "I didn't think your ass would be this tight." he starts to thrust in and out as hard and rough as he can not letting Allen adjust as he screams more.

Tyki places a ball gag around Allen's mouth clicking it shut. Tears were falling from Allen's eyes. The pain was unbearable until that spot was hit. Allen moans as Tyki hits it again and again. 'It was hurting a couple seconds ago….. Why does it feel so good?' Allen wondered.

Tyki hits it harder as the white head arches his back moaning. The raven head wanted to hear the other's sweet delouses moans. He ripped the ball gag off throwing it to the other side of the room.

"T-Tyki~" Allen moaned throwing his head back. The Noah smirked watching the exorcist coming undone in front of him. "You like this, shounen?" he says seductively. The white heads face turned fifty shades of red as he nods hating the fact he was enjoying it.

Tyki grins wider if possible and goes harder and faster. The familiar feeling in the pit of Allen's stomach was back. He didn't know how much he could take it. A couple minutes later Allen cums on Tyki and himself.

Tyki lets out a soft groan feeling Allen's walls tighten around him. He couldn't take much more it was driving him over the edge as he cums long and hard.

Allen screams his enemy's name before darkness takes over. Tyki smirks, "He passed out. So innocent." The door flings over. Tyki looked over. He saw a girl about fifteen with long brown hair and gray eyes. She looked pissed looking from Tyki to Allen back and forth.

"Innocence activate." wind start to flow around her like a slow small tornado. Her hair being lifted a bit. "I'm not going to fight you." he told her before leaving, with his clothes on of course.

After the Noah left Callie deactivated her innocence before dressing Allen. She sits by the bed waiting for her boyfriend to wake up. She unties the bonds wondering where the rope came from.

After for what seems like forever Allen wakes up. "C-Callie?" he sits up and hugs her tightly crying. He snuggles close to her hiding his head between her breast. "Are you okay?" she hugs back concerned filled her voice as she snuggles him.

He couldn't handle it and told her everything. Everything! The train ride his nightmares and what had happened just moments ago. The albino cries more as she holds him close. "It's okay Allen… It's not your fault." she says.

Allen falls back to sleep in his lovers arms.

Scarrffie: Wow I suck at writing…. I tried to make it good and a little drama, but failed miserably…. Sorry it sucked…. I'll try making the next chapter worth it! Please review!


End file.
